The present invention relates to a knit fabric and its knitting method in which a pocket is formed, for example, in the front body portion of knit clothes such as a sweater and cardigan integrally, the upper opening part of the pocket being reinforced by rib knitting or the like.
In order to provide a knit fabric having an integrally knitted pocket with a rib knitted portion in its upper opening part and its knitting method without sacrificing the productivity, the present applicant previously proposed those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,242.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,242, a pocket having a rib knitted portion in its upper part is knitted at the same time as a front body portion is knitted. However, in the invention, a heat shrinkable yarn, which is supplied to the knitting needles used in knitting the front fabric at the upper end position of the pocket, needs to be heat treated after casting off from the knitting needles, and therefore, there exists a problem that it is inevitable to avoid high costs and low productivity.